Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Vanessa sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$9$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Vanessa also earns a $$30$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Vanessa wants to earn at least $$54$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Vanessa will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Vanessa wants to make at least $$54$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $54$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $54$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $9 + $30 \geq $54$ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $54 - $30 $ $ x \cdot $9 \geq $24 $ $x \geq \dfrac{24}{9} \approx 2.67$ Since Vanessa cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $2.67$ up to $3$ Vanessa must sell at least 3 subscriptions this week.